The Nightmare Keepers
by KESwriter
Summary: Kristen, David, and Ben are sent to DC to banish a cluster of Evil forces in the BAU. But nothing is as it seems when it comes to facing destiny. An Evil crossover with slight spoilers to CM's "Saturday."


Personal advice: Don't binge ten forty-two minutes of a TV show in one day. It messes with your head the next day. That said, it is helpful in learning to capture the character's voices quickly.

Kristen, David, and Ben are sent to DC to banish a cluster of Evil forces in the BAU. But nothing is as it seems when it comes to facing destiny. An Evil crossover with slight spoilers to CM's "Saturday."

The Nightmare Keepers

Ben, Kristen and David sat on the train.

"Why are we going to DC again?" Kristen asked. "I thought we only handled the weird and unexplained in New York."

"I guess they requested our team specifically," David said.

"How would they even know about us?" Ben asked.

"I guess we're building a reputation," David said with a shrug.

"This all seems weird, even for us," Ben said.

"It shouldn't be too bad," Kristen said. "What spirits could haunt a government building?"

"You might be surprised," David said.

…

Once they got through security, Ben rolled his eyes.

"I swear they're already looking at me like I have a pack of C-four hidden on me."

"Relax," Kristen said. "I bet they look at everyone look they got something to hide. I saw the way they double-checked my credentials."

"Let's just see what we're up against," David said.

"Eighth floor," Kristen said.

There was no one in the elevator when they it stepped in. They rode up in silence.

Kristen did a double take upon getting out. She felt a sudden headache coming on.

"What is it?" David asked.

"I just had a vision of a woman being waterboarded."

Ben stopped too and moaned.

"I'm checking the vents for hallucinogens," he said. "I just saw a vision of man in a chair pushed back, seizing like he was dying."

David touched the door and quickly let go.

"What did you see?" Kristen asked.

"A man being without his shirt being tortured with chemicals."

"What the Hell is this place?" Ben asked.

"Let's find out," David said and opened the door.

The office bullpen was empty.

"This place feels weird," Kristen said.

"That's one word for it," Ben said.

They looked around. A woman with dark hair stuck her head out of a conference room on the upper floor.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "We've been waiting for you. Come on up."

They looked at each other and then walked up to the upper level to the conference room.

Assembled there was a woman with blond hair, another with bleach blond hair and comparatively colorful clothing. A woman of African America descent was present. There was also a man of Hispanic descent and another of Asian, along with man who looked Italian with gray hair. Finally, there was a man with curly brown hair. They were all smiling.

"Welcome," the dark-haired woman said.

"You're agent Prentis," David said.

"Yes," she said. "These are Agents Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Agents Lewis, Simmons, Alvez, Rossi and Reid."

"Why are we here?" David asked.

"I am afraid I wasn't entirely honest about the evil spirit thing," she said. "We are done fighting the forces of Evil in the world. It is your turn."

"You're all quitting?" Ben said.

"We're moving on," Jareau said.

"There is a balance in universe," Reid said. "Someone needs to keep fighting the Evil in the world and our time is up. We are going to pursue different futures in the world."

"I don't quite understand," Kristen said.

"Life is just a collection of stories," Rossi said. "The idea is that good wins most of the time at the end of the day. It gives hope to those who need the idea that everything evens out."

"Are you all high?" Ben asked.

"We don't expect you to understand all this," Lewis said. "The world depends on good guys like you saving the day. Even when you don't succeed you give power to the meaning that there are people fighting the good fight. You are heroes."

"Why are we here again?" David asked.

"For a blessing," Alvez said. "We're moving on as your moment to shine brightens. Good luck."

"Keep up the fight for us," Garcia said. "Win when you can, and always believe in your team."

"Your team the core what drive positive energy in the world," Simmons said. "Never forget that.

The agents joined hands. A gap was left between Prentiss and Reid.

"Join us," Prentiss said.

"This is crazy, even for us," Ben said.

"It wouldn't hurt," David said.

"I feel like we need to," Kristen said. "I don't usually buy into this sort of thing, but I can feel the sincerity in their voices. They genuinely believe."

"Okay, fine," Ben said.

They joined the circle. The team of agents closed their eyes. Ben, Kristen and David, exchanged looks before doing the same.

Visions appeared. Prentiss in a wedding dress. Jareau in what looked like a vow renewal ceremony with kids present. Garcia teaching in front of a computer while pregnant. Lewis receiving an engagement ring. Alvez painting a room pink with a woman. Simmons and Rossi signing books with their names on it. Reid looking at a newborn child with a woman in a hospital bed.

Kristen, David and Ben suddenly felt something dark enter their souls. It was terrifying and powerful like nothing they felt before.

"Fight for the light," the team of agents called out.

They focused and felt energy surging through them. Nothing could stop then from fighting. Fighting to maintain light in the world. Making sure good won. Giving hope to the hopeless. Showing the world what good was capable in the face of the forces of evil. They truly were the light in the darkness.

When Kristen, David, and Ben opened their eyes, they found themselves back in Kristen's office.

"Well that's one way to skip the train," Ben said.

"Was any of that real?" Kristen asked.

David opened the file they took on the trip.

"It just says: 'You are the Nightmare Keepers Now."

"Weird," Ben said.

"Hopeful," Kristen said.

"A sign," David.

"_Good Luck," _the agents. _"It is your turn now."_

THE END


End file.
